


unbreathing

by strider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, but its not porn, the quality dissapates but it maybe adds to it, these are memories, vague nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strider/pseuds/strider
Summary: nothing





	unbreathing

you never knew his real name and that made things so much worse. 

the feeling was bad enough, feeling like knives inside

inside

places knives dont go but youre too young to deserve being knifed any place

what are you meant to say when he forced noises out of you you never thought youd need to experience in your own home at 13 

calling him your brother was worse, worse and you had no other words to use. 

its crazy how he calls himself a name that isnt his yet you have more names than him just under this one roof

and above this one roof too on occassion

you used to fight up there more and then he started drinking more 

now you dont see him much except when hes putting out a cig on your thigh or,

starting up what he is right now

you narrowly dodged the beer bottle launched at you from the doorway, it crushing against the wall as he storms up to you anyways and shoves you into that wall, your shoulder aching from the press so hard 

“faggot”

you cry out as he knocks you to the ground 

“stop crying yy..you _retard_ ”

his words slur around slow, slow and they sink into your skull, slow

slow is your feet stumbling over eachother when he pulls you off the floor

slows every moment you watch pass as he drags you past the couch, tugging so hard your elbow feels like its popping free of where it sits

you use your free arm to wipe your face, staring up at the ceiling with a prayer not to cry too hard

you keep your face straight, when he looks back at you he smiles vaguly at your composure like he was hoping itd come back to you

he shoves you into his bedroom

closes the door gently

too gently

its normal for him to touch you 

not in his room

not with a softness

where is this going

youre nothing but more scared and intimidated by the lack of intimidation and fear attempting to be instilled

he pushes you back onto his bed, your legs dangling off the edge as he wedges your thighs apart

no no no

undresses you slo _wl_ ,

no no no

you ~~ask~~  you beg  _him to st_ ,

no no no no no no

youre crying as he strip,s,

no

you sob, you sob, it happens, you cry so hard 

without a sound

you wrap your arms around him and you whisper

stop

stop

stop

stop

_ and cry _

he holds you like he loves y

please  stop

and it hurts

and your face is pouri

and you can smell beer on his brea

and you c

you cant br

he breathes for y

you feebly scratch his b

youve g _iven up_

you wake up in his bed for the first time

and you cry 

only when he leaves

you hide

you _**cry**_


End file.
